My possession
by liamsmommy
Summary: Sequel to My life is a nightmare. Mike returns sooner than planned and he isn't finished with Bella yet. Rated M for some language and violence. R&R! :D


**I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. I do own this plot though.**

**(Post Eclipse)**

**Sequel to "My life is a nightmare"**

**"My possession"**

**Bella POV**

I woke up screaming.

"Bella, Bella, it's ok. I'm right here." Edward said while rocking me.

I was sobbing into his shirt. I felt so bad that he had to go through this with me. This happened almost every night. Ever since the incident with Mike. He was haunting my dreams. I couldn't escape him, even while he was in jail.

It had been almost two months since then. Two months since my life could have been taken by him. Of course Edward would have changed me but it wouldn't have stoppped him from killing Mike.

"I'm so-sorry." I sobbed into his shirt.

"Bella, it's ok. I'm never going to allow anyone to hurt you again." he said, soothingly.

I just nodded and started to drift.

***The next morning***

I woke up to Edward humming my lullaby.

"Good morning." I said to my fiance.

"Good morning, love." he replied with a kiss on the cheek.

"Human moment." I said, jumping out of his arms.

He laughed.

As I was brushing my hair, I was pulled into strong arms but they hurt, not like Edward's safe embrace. I screamed and whipped my head around. Nobody was there but seconds later, Edward was holding me.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Someone grabbed me." I replied panicking.

"Stay here Bella, I'll check the house."

As I watched him go downstairs and disappear around the corner, I felt the arms around me again but they were getting tighter and it was cutting off my air supply. I screamed, trying to free myself but everything was starting to spin and I collapsed.

Edward was gently shaking me, trying to wake me up. My eyelids fluttered and I saw Edward staring at me with panic in his eyes.

"Bella, thank God! What happened?"

"I don't know. I watched you go downstairs and then someone grabbed me and starting squeezing me tight. I couldn't breathe and I think I passed out."

"You did, Bella. But there's nobody here."

"What could have done it then?" I was starting to freak out.

"Let's go to my house and talk to Carlisle."

I nodded and he picked me up, and ran to his house.

As we arrived to his house, his family was waiting for us.

"Carlisle, Bella was attacked by someone at her house but there was nobody there." Edward stated.

Carlisle looked at us confused. "Why don't Jasper and Emmett go check and see if they pick up a scent."

Emmett and Jasper rushed out of the house. They were back in ten minutes.

"We didn't pick up any scent except for yours and Edward's." Jasper said, looking at us.

I couldn't be imagining it, could I? I mean, there was pain and I was unconscious.

Alice tried to find visions but nothing was coming up. None of this made sense.

***a few days later***

**Edward POV**

Nothing had happened to Bella in a couple days but I wasn't taking my eyes off her. Bella was sleeping when my phone started ringing.

"Hello Alice?" I answered.

"Edward, you are not going to believe this. Mike killed himself in jail about a week ago." she replied.

"What? How did you find out?"

"Carlisle heard about it. They brought his body to the hospital."

"Wow." was all I could get out.

"Ya, so I don't think we will have to worry about him coming after Bella again when he was released." she stated.

"Thanks for letting me know Alice."

"No problem. See you later!" she said, too chirpy, even for her.

I was quite relieved after hearing the news from Alice. Mike was never going to lay another finger on my Bella again.

I was pulled out of my thought by Bella's acceleration of her heart beat. She was starting to breathe heavy and sweat. She was having another nightmare. I gently lifted her into my lap and started rocking her but it didn't seem to help much. She was fidgeting and jerking all around. I tried to wake her but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, she gasped and jolted upright.

"Edward?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm right here love. I'm not going anywhere."

She leaned into my chest and soon fell back asleep.

***8 am***

Charlie had left for work and Bella was still asleep.

I gently slid her off me and stood up. I decided to look around the house to see if I could get any more clues about what was happening to Bella.

I walked into the living room, then the kitchen. I didn't see anything different so I went back up to Bella's room. I then realized she wasn't in her bed. I panicked for a second then saw the bathroom door closed and the light on.

"Bella?" I knocked lightly.

No answer.

"Bella, are you ok?"

Still no answer.

"Bella, you're worrying me. I'm going to come in if you don't answer me please."

Nothing.

I opened the door only to be met by a sight that made my unbeating heart jerk.

Bella's body was hanging halfway out the window. I ran to her and pulled her back in.

She was still asleep.

"Bella, Bella, wake up, love." I shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Edward? Where am I?" she asked, confused.

"Bella, you're in the bathroom. You were hanging out the window. Do you remember any of this?"

Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh my God!" How did this happen? I don't remember anything." she stated, clearly panicked.

"Bella, I think you should stay at my ouse for a few days." How did I not hear anyone or even hear her move around. Something wasn't right. And I needed to find out what was going on.

***Edward's house***

"Carlisle? May I speak with you?" I walked into his office.

"Of course, Edward."

"Something strange is going on at Bella's. Weird things are happening to her. It's like a ghost is attacking her."

"Hmmm..a ghost? Why don't we set up a video camera in her house and see if we catch anything."

"That's a great idea. Thanks Carlisle."

"Anytime son."

***Later that night***

Charlie had gone on a weekend long fishing trip with Billy, so it was a perfect time to install the camera in Bella's room. She was anxious to see if anything showed up on it. I was too.

"Edward, why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know, love. But we will find out what is going on."

She nodded and leaned into my chest. I kissed her on the cheek and we laid down in her bed.

She was slowly falling asleep and after she was out, I decided to leave the room to see if anything would happen. I walked outside of the room and waited for a good 45 minutes before I heard Bella moan. I peeked into the room. She was standing up but her eyes were still closed. Suddenly, she slumped onto the floor and was being pulled by something that wasn't there. Her eyes opened in a panic and she started screaming my name.

I ran to her, picking her up. Whatever had been pulling her wasn't here anymore.

"Edward!" she cried. She was sobbing into my shirt.

"Bella, Bella, it's ok. I'm right here."

"I'm so scared!" she continued to cry.

I rocked her and brought her back up to her bed.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you. We're going to figure out what that was."

***next morning***

We went to my house to watch the video. Everyone gathered around the living room.

The video came on.

"Awwwww...it's Belly welly and Eddie poo cuddling." Emmett broke out laughing and Bella blushed. Rosalie and Esme smacked him at the same time.

I fast forwarded it to the part where Bella stood up. What we saw next made everyone's jaw drop, except for Bella. Her eyes weren't strong enough to see what we were seeing.

Right there on the screen, stood a blurry almost see through figure.

"What is it?" Bella had practically yelled, not knowing why we were in shock.

Nobody answered.

"Please tell me." she begged, making her voice sound like a child's.

Emmett spoke up. "Ghost...Coooool!"

I growled at him. This thing was hurting Bella or at least trying to.

Bella clearly became panicked.

"A g-ghost?" she studdered.

"I've never seen anything like this." Carlisle stated.

"Alice broke in. "Maybe that's why I can't see anything, because there is really no one there."

I had placed Bella in my lap. She was shaking and I was trying to soothe her by rubbing her back.

"Why can't I see it but you guys can?" she asked.

"Our eyes are stronger Bella. If you enhanced the video a lot, it would still be hard to see by the human eye." Carlisle answered her.

She just looked at him, questioning.

"Why is it after me?"

"We're not sure Bella, but we're going to find out." I answered her.

***that night***

We set up more cameras in Bella's house to see if we could get a better picture of this "ghost".

I decided to sit in the rocker on the other side of the room and watch her, to see if anything would happen.

It was around 4 am.

Suddenly Bella jolted upright and glared at me.

"Bella?"

"Bella's not here anymore." she said in a demonic voice.

"Don't hurt her." I growled.

"Now that's no fun." she laughed, starting to get up from the bed.

I raced at her and held her down, making sure not to hurt her. She screamed and I covered her mouth.

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Alice, you have to tell Carlisle to get here. Bella is possessed." I quickly said into the phone.

"He's already on his way." she replied.

Bella was trying to wiggle out from under me. She was pretty strong and it scared me.

Carlisle jumped in the window.

"Carlisle, help!"

We both picked Bella up and tied her to a chair. I hated to do this but I didn't want this ghost to possess her to injure herself.

She thrashed and kicked with all her strength against the rope.

"Whoever you are." Carlisle started to say. "You are not helping anyone, you are only hurting Bella and the people around her."

She looked at him, then at me. "Edward, please help me. Why would you tie me up?"

She confused me for a second but her voice sounded off. This wasn't Bella, whoever this was, they were messing with us.

I looked at Carlisle. "How do we get them out of her?"

"I'm not sure son, we may just have to wait it out."

Bella spoke up, in her demonic voice again. "I failed before but I won't fail again."

"Fail what?" Carlisle asked.

"Killing her." and then she slumped into the chair.

We both walked over to her. I gently started shaking her. "Bella? Love?"

A few minutes later, she came to. She looked up at us and then down at the rope, confused.

"Edward?"

Carlisle spoke up. "I think it's her."

I untied her and she winced. "Oww." she said, looking at the rope burn on her arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I shouldn't have used rope."

"What happened."

"Bella, you were possessed. We tied you up so you couldn't hurt yourself. You were pretty strong. We were afraid you'd actually break the rope." Carlisle answered.

She laughed quietly, then yawned.

I picked her up and laid her in her bed.

"Call me if anything else happens." Carlisle said before jumping out of the window.

"Edward, I'm really scared. What if it possesses me and you don't know it's them?"

"I think I will know. The voice was different. It didn't sound like you."

"Good." she said before laying her head on my chest. Soon she was asleep.

***two days later***

**Bella POV**

Charlie had come back yesterday. Edward made Alice ask him if I could have a "sleepover" because they were going "camping" but he just wanted to keep an eye on me twenty four seven. He of course said yes to her.

Esme had just made lunch for me but I didn't really have an appetite. Edward of course, noticed I wasn't eating.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I thought I was hungry but I don't think I am anymore."

He laughed.

I started to stand up but was suddenly overwhelmed by something and I collapsed.

**Edward POV**

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked her. I had noticed she wasn't eating.

"I thought I was hungry but I don't think I am anymore."

I laughed.

Just when she stood up, she froze and then collapsed. I ran around the counter and caught her before she hit the floor. Esme gasped and came up beside me.

"What happened?" Esme asked, panic in her voice.

"I'm not sure." I answered Esme. "Bella? Love, can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened wide and she jumped out of my arms.

Alice ran into the room. "It's not her!"

Bella was trying to escape but we all cornered her. Jasper and Emmett came into the room.

I noticed she was looking around, either trying to find an escape or someting else. Suddenly Alice whipped in front of all of us and retrieved the knives from the counter.

"She was going to stab herself!" she yelled.

"Don't hurt her." I growled at her. But it felt wrong because I was looking at my soul mate except it wasn't her.

In her demonic voice, "Oh come on Edward. What fun would that be if I didn't get to finish the job I started in the first place?"

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"As if you didn't know!" she replied. "I almost killed her and Charlie a while ago. But I knew I couldn't wait 10 years to try and kill her again so I killed myself and now I'm posessing her so she can kill herself too. I want everyone to suffer!" Then she laughed evilly.

"Mike." I growled.

"Bout damn time you figured it out."

I whispered too low for him to hear. "How do we get rid of him without hurting Bella?"

Alice ran out of the room and came back with a book from Carlisle's office. "This book should tell us how to get rid of him." She whispered.

While we were keeping an eye on Bella/Mike, Alice searched through the book. "Found it."

Mike spoke up, "I'm like getting super bored over here you guys", speaking in a girly tone, trying to imitate Bella.

"Bella doesn't talk like that." I scoffed.

"What EVA!" he replied.

I ignored him. "Alice, what do we do?"

"Umm, Edward, I don't think you're going to like this."

"What does it say?" I asked again, impatient.

She let out a breath. "It says we have to chain her to a gravestone in a cemetery and wait for the other souls there to take his out of her and he won't ever return."

I was shocked. Bella is deathly afraid of cemeteries, but I had to save her. "Let's go."

When Mike realized our plan, he tried to run but we caught him. We drove to the Forks Cemetery and carried her to a gravestone. Emmett chained her. "Please forgive me, love."

She kicked and clawed at the chains and the ground.

We walked out of the cemetery but stayed by the gate where we could still see her.

Fifteen minutes later, something started happening. Bella's body lifted off the ground and then fell to the earth. There was no movement then she started crying. We all ran to her and unchained her.

"Edward, where am I?" she was bawling.

"Love, you're ok now. We took care of everything. Mike posessed you and tried to kill you and this was the only way to get rid of him."

She calmed down and we explained everything that happened.

"Thank you Edward. I love you so much."

"I love you more." I kissed her passionately and she fell asleep in my arms.

**THE END!**

**Well, what did you guys think? I had a hard time figuring out how to "get rid" of mike. Hope you liked it! I just made it up lol. Please review! Thanks and check out my other stories! THANKS AGAIN! :D**


End file.
